Tú eres mía, como el océano
by Natsumi Shion
Summary: Al principio creí que eras mi amigo. Mi MEJOR amigo. Y que por eso tenía tantas ganas de estar a tu lado, porque me lo pasaba bien contigo.Ahora, por fin, consigo entender por qué me sentía así, Tsunami.Claro que me lo paso bien a tu lado! Pero es otra cosa muy distinta. Es tu culpa, porque te amo.
1. Introducción Llegada a Okinawa

**Bueno…hacía tiempo que no estaba aquí, así que he regresado, dejando quien fui en el olvido… -sonrie con suavidad- Espero que os guste esta historia. Es sencilla, porque soy bastante impaciente con las acciones lentas, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Os agradezco que estéis leyendo esto! Así pues, os presento la introducción del fic!**

**PD:Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Level-5.**

-Introducción-

Las Islas Agato, en Okinawa. Ese sería su próximo destino. Tenía ganas de viajar allí, de disfrutar del verano. Además, guardaba grandes recuerdos de ese lugar… …allí le conoció a él. No era que no le viese…claro que lo hacía! A fin y a cuentas, era una Zaizen, no tenía muchos problemas para viajar hacia aquellas islas, y cada vez que podía, iba a diferentes partes de Japón para visitar a todos sus amigos y compañeros en el deporte que más le apasionaba: el fútbol. Pero…seguía habiendo esa razón para que Okinawa fuese especial. Lo repetiré: ÉL. Tsunami Jousuke, surfista profesional y jugador del Raimon. ¿Qué podía decir de ese chico? Era completamente "inmaduro", positivo, incluso se le podría clasificar de hiperactivo, pero a la vez era dulce, amable y cariñoso, decidido y con un potencial y una capacidad de aprendizaje completamente sorprendentes, como mostró la primera vez que lo conocieron.

-Ya hemos llegado, señorita.-Sonó la voz del conductor, uno de los hombres de confianza de su padre. El coche se había parado justo enfrente de la playa, donde ella tanto anhelaba ir. Y Touko no pudo evitar dibujar una entusiasta sonrisa en sus labios…¡Por fin podría estar allí otra vez! Y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del coche para salir…este se puso en marcha. En ese momento se la pudo ver como giraba su mirada ante el guardaespaldas, hinchando ligeramente sus mejillas.

-Por qué has hecho eso? Iba a salir!...-protestó entonces, más por la pequeña desilusión que se llevó.

-Disculpe, señorita. –se excusó este- Pero creo que es preferible que vayamos primero al hotel, deje sus cosas, se cambie y después si vaya como es debido a la playa. ¿Qué le parece?

Ey!...Tenía su lógica. Claro…el querer verle le había podido. Pero obviamente, primero tenía que hacer lo que su guardaespaldas le pedía, suspirando con suavidad, y asintiendo.

- Tienes razón, perdona. Ya sabes, la playa…verano…son las ganas-puso como excusa entonces, llevándose la mano derecha a la parte trasera de su cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad, en gesto de ligero nerviosismo. "Oh vamos, Touko! Tienes que controlarte, pensar tus actos…" se regañó entonces a sí misma. Así, cuando llegaron al hotel, hizo caso absoluto, organizando un poco la habitación que ella tendría (obviamente, para ella sola) y preparándose para pisar por fin la arena de las Islas Agato. Ahora que lo pensaba…¿No debería llamarle y avisarle de que estaba allí? Sería una tontería ir a la playa y pasarse todo el rato mirando el mar, para ver si lo veía, cuando podía comunicarse. A menos que estuviese surfeando…pero de ser así, seguro que entonces veía la llamada perdida.

Marcando. …Piiiii….Piiiiiii…Piiiii…Piiii…Piiiii… "No me lo va a coger" …Piiii… "Vale, vale, ya cuelgo" E hizo ademán de colgar, pero…

"Touko?" Preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado del móvil, nombrándola. Y esa voz era totalmente inconfundible.

"Tsunami!" Exclamó ella, notando como de repente su interior era preso de la emoción que sintió al escucharle.

"Ey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó el, como siempre, inocente chico que no se enteraba de las cosas hasta que no las tenía a un palmo de sus narices.

"A-ah…pues te llamaba para decirte que estoy aquí, en Okinawa, de vacaciones. Ya sabes…este lugar me parece genial" Respondió entonces Touko, con su siempre tono positivo y alegre, un tono que el equipo adoraba…

Y hubo un repentino silencio. Un silencio que hizo que Touko sintiese un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por completo…de…¿miedo? Y ahora qué?...Espera…es que quizás es estaba de viaje también? "Tsunami? Tsunami! ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó, preocupada.

"Es… …es…" Se escuchaba al otro lado, casi en un tono deprimente y seco…"Es fantástico!" Soltó de repente Tsunami, con una voz completamente animada, como la que él poseía de por sí. "¿En serio estás aquí? Quiero verte, ya! ¡¿Dónde quedamos?" Dijo con su total entusiasmo. Y lo creáis o no, Touko, al escuchar esa respuesta, soltó el suspiro más tranquilo que jamás se había podido permitir. Le…le alegraba que el quisiese verla ya, tal y como decía. ¿Por qué? Porque ella sentía lo mismo. Necesitaba verle, estar a su lado…

…por que solo él, aun que en esos momentos no lo supiese, podía ser una cura del gran error que ella comentía al creer que aquello era solo una gran amistad. Una idea muy equivocada a lo que su corazón sentía en realidad, desde el primer momento en que le vio.

**Y aquí finaliza la pequeña introducción. No os preocupéis, que hay más! Por favor, comentad si os a gustado. Lo creáis o no, anima muchísimo!**


	2. Cap1: Olas, sol y una brisa perfecta!

**Y aquí venimos ya con la historia! Recuerdo que Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5 ~ Disfrutadla! :3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Por fin. Por fin pudo respirar aquella suave y salada brisa que acompañaba el mar. Por fin había llegado.

¿Os podéis imaginar cómo iba Touko en ese momento? Os lo contaré: Ella llevaba en ese momento un bañador verde con lunares blancos que iba atado a ambos lados de la cadera con dos lacitos. Por otro lado la parte de arriba era igual, pero ella llevaba una pequeña camiseta encima, que en realidad lo único que hacía era que pareciese más encantadora aún, ya que esta no era de cintura,sino que se aguantaba encima del pecho y era corta, dejando ver perfectamente todo su vientre plano y bonito, siendo dicha prenda de motivos florales caribeños de color blanco, verde y con unos toques naranjas. Además, parte de su pelo también estaban recogidos en un lazo del mismo estampado y colores que el bañador. Así, su melena rosácea-anaranjada caía por sus hombros como siempre, pero a la vez tenía la cara más despejada, dejando ver aquellos bonitos ojos grisáceos-azulados que poseía.

Con la toalla y una bolsa de playa en manos se dirigió entonces hacia la arena, buscando donde plantar su pequeño "campamento" y así tener un lugar donde tomar el sol, relajarse y dejar las pocas cosas que en realidad llevaba, ya que en esas cosas obviaba que no se necesitaba mucho más que un poco de dinero, crema solar, alguna que otra revista o libro (aunque intuía que de poco le serviría) y…bueno, ropa de muda por si acaso.

Había quedado con Tsunami frente a la playa, asegurando él que la encontraría enseguida por su color de pelo (¿Tanto se le distinguía?), así que se dispuso a esperar tranquilamente, sentándose en la toalla y empezando a jugar con la arena que rápidamente se había colado entre sus pies, dibujando algunas cosas con las yemas de sus dedos…

_"Tsunami"_ fue lo que acabó escribiendo con un aire un tanto risueño que ni ella misma pudo notar, como si ya fuese algo normal en sí, levantando en ocasiones la mirada para ver si lo veía y siendo la respuesta negativa. Pero…sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento: confiaba en él.

Y su predicción no tardó en hacerse realidad cuando notó como una sombra le tapó el sol, pudiendo ver unos pies de color tostado plantarse frente a ella, por los cuales ella comenzó a alzar la mirada, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de dicho sujeto hasta llegar a su cara: Sí, era él: Tsunami, sujetándose sus gafas de natación en la cabeza, como si se le resbalasen por tener el pelo mojado y por la inclinación de su cabeza, con aquella sonrisa alegre y optimista que siempre llevaba en sus labios y con aquel aire positivo que inundaba a aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Y a Touko se le dibujó la misma sonrisa que él en ese momento, incorporándose al instante con ayuda de él que le tendió la mano para ayudarla y quedando frente al mayor, cruzando ella sus manos tras su espalada en un gesto un tanto infantil y encantador.

-Qué tal estás?-preguntó entonces Touko, en un tono efusivo.

-Perfectamente, y más ahora que estás aquí…-respondió el, inconsciente del sentido que podrían tomar aquellas palabras. Aunque…sí se dio cuenta de una cosa. Algo de lo que se percató en el momento en que echó un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de ella, viendo entonces de cómo iba. ¿De verdad la estaba viendo así?...¿De verdad le quedaba tan bien estar en bañador?...Esas preguntas se conviertieron en las afirmaciones que pasaron por la cabeza del surfista, tapándose instintivamente la boca con una de sus manos, las cuales, al ser en palma extendida, hicieron que sus dedos cruzaran toda su cara, todo para intentar tapar aquella sonrisa de idiota que puso admitiendo que le quedaba bastante bien. A fin y a cuentas tampoco es que se avergonzase de ello. Al contrario, quiso decírselo como fama de sincero que tenía pero pensó que quizás le molestaría dicho comentario, sabiendo que tenía dos años menos que él; reacción que Touko miró ladeando con suavidad la cabeza, sin entender el por qué.

-Bueno, pues ya que estás en la playa, y…-¿Lo decía? Venga, ¿por qué no?- ese bañador hace que den ganas de verte disfrutar del mar (por no decir "verte mojada"), qué te parece si nos metemos en el agua? Puedo dejar el surf por ti un rato, por supuesto. Incluso todo el día! ~ -contestó aquellas últimas palabras con un tonito cantarín y contento, que le daba ese aire risueño e infantil.

Como os podéis imaginar, ese cumplido hizo que Touko se irguiese un poco con aire tímido, ya que no se esperaba esa contestación del peli-rosa. ¿De verdad creía eso? Vaya…no sabía que unas palabras tan simples pudiesen hacer que sintiese una sensación como aquella…y entonces dibujó una tímida sonrisa, asintiendo- La verdad es que pocas veces me pongo bañador. Muchas veces no viajo precisamente a lugares con playa…-comentó entonces, adelantándose un poco a él en dirección al mar y girándose tres cuartos para volver a mirarle con aquella suave sonrisa en su rostro, animada de poder meterse en el agua.

-¿En serio?-preguntó entonces Tsunami con cara de crédulo, echándose las manos a la cintura, como si no diese crédito a lo que escuchaba- Pues creo que te voy a quitar esa manía hasta que acabes como yo: todo el día en bañador –comentó divertido, para entonces girarse e ir con ella, entrando ambos a la par en el agua. Tsunami, que ya estaba mojado de antes, se metió de golpe, sin problemas, pero por el contrario ella tenía la piel cálida del sol, por lo que el contaste fue mayor y eso le provocó que se fuese metiendo lentamente, como si quisiese que el cuerpo se fuese adaptando por partes.-Llevo demasiado sin meterme…esto cuesta!-exclamó la chica entonces, con un rostro algo reticente, saliendo entonces Tsunami del agua tras aquel chapuzón.

-Hey, aún estás ahí? O vamos, métete! –dijo en una pequeña queja con tono de burla, para entonces ponerse sus gafas y zambullirse de nuevo, yendo directamente hacia ella. Touko vio sus intenciones; sabía lo que quería hacer…e intento retroceder y correr, pero el agua le frenó el paso, ralentizándola, y cuando menos se lo esperó notó dos manos agarrar sus piernas y doblarlas, provocando así que cayese, aunque antes de que pudiese notar como todo su cuerpo chocaba con el fondo, unos brazos la atraparon, aunque eso no la salvó de que su cuerpo se empapase enterito. Y entonces fue alzada. Tsunami la estaba cogiendo, con aquella sonrisa decidida y fija que tenía él. Era como si el mar le cambiase…como si dentro de él, se volviese mucho menos infantil de lo que solía ser, y fuese todo un…¿hombre?.

Touko se le quedó mirando con los ojos algo más abierto de lo normal mientras sentía aquella sensación de nudo en el estómago y pensaba aquellas cosas. Sí, esa cara de él la ponía nerviosa, porque esa mirada podía contra la suya, aunque decidió no darle más importancia. Ah, pobre e inocente Touko…joven para conocer exactamente lo que era el amor, pero os aseguro de que tras esas vacaciones, sabría perfectamente su significado. Además… ¿qué esperabais? Ella aquí tenía catorce años, el dieciséis. Las mujeres crecen antes, por lo que tenía más sentido común. Él…bueno, estaba a flor de piel…ya me entendéis. Aun así, sonrió de nuevo de forma comprensiva, tomándoselo como si fuese un juego entre amigos, algo que tenía que ser normal entre ellos dos…como él parecía verlo. –De acuerdo, tu ganas…llévame a donde quieras-contestó entonces ella, encogiéndose de hombros, resignada.

-¿A dónde quiera?...-preguntó entonces de repente él repitiendo sus palabras, con un tono de voz que por unos momentos la dejó helada, ya que sonó serio, decidido, algo rasposo, en un murmuro y con un adjetivo que ella desconocía: lascivo. Por ello Touko parpadeó un par de veces, sin acabarse de creer el cambio repentino que Tsunami tuvo. Pero justo en el momento en el que iba a preguntar si le sucedía algo, Tsunami volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa suya en su rostro, y aún teniéndola en brazos, giró de forma animada- Vaaaaamos! Tengo ganas de nadar un poco! Y a ti te irá bien, el agua es buena para la salud, sabes? ~ -dijo el peli-rosa con aquel tono feliz y cantarín, completamente distinto al de hacía unos segundos.

Touko no contestó a aquello. Tan solo se le quedó mirando con aquella expresión de sorpresa (no exagerada, sino suave, de estas que los ojos se ven más bonitos e inocentes aún), asintiendo con suavidad ante sus palabras, para después desviar su mirada hacia el horizonte cuando él la dejó ya a una profundidad para que ambos pudiesen dar unos largos en el agua.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Y aquí se acaba el primer capítulo. No sé como lo estoy haciendo, llevaba tiempo sin escribir yo sola de esta manera! Así que siento si me repito o algo. Intento ponerle todos los sentimientos que siento y todos los elementos que me imagino para que se os sea más fácil…**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews! De verdad que me gusta leer que os gusta y que me animéis a continuarlo. Por favor, no dejéis de hacerlo, y si conocéis a quienes les gusten esta pareja, pasadles este fic. Todo sea por complacer a los fans de esta pareja! (Entre las cuales me encuentro :3)**


	3. Cap2: Hazme caso cuando estoy cerca

Desde luego se podía decir que se dieron un buen chapuzón. Se pasaron un buen rato nadando. Touko había tomado como reto el resistir tanto como él, pero por mucho que quisiese, ella no tenía ese dominio y movimiento en el agua, como lo tenía Tsunami. Él podía manejar el océano…era completamente suyo. Y Touko admiraba completamente ese hecho. La fascinaba.

Entre rato y rato pronto sería la hora de comer. Sabía que con tal individuo a su lado lo más seguro es que pasase sus vacaciones metida únicamente en el agua, pero hasta él tenía que salir para alimentarse, ¿no? Si no, lo tachaba ya de dios.

Una pequeña risilla divertida salió de los labios de la chica cuando su mente se imaginó a un Tsunami con túnica y un tridente, como si se tratase de Poseidón, el rey de los mares, alzando su pectoral de manera orgullosa, igual que la sonrisa que siempre tenía en sus labios. Aquel fornido y duro pectoral y aquellos labios tan seductores…

Y de repente, la mente de Touko se quedó en blanco. ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Cómo se le había podido pasar algo así por la cabeza? Todos os podéis imaginar entonces el notorio color carmesí que surgió en sus mejillas de forma rápida, junto con una oleada de calor que recorrió su cuerpo en pocos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente intensa como para que hasta ella notase el repentino cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo.

-Qué te pasa? –sonó de repente una voz masculina detrás de ella, mientras que unos brazos la tomaron de repente por la cintura, y su espalda chocó con algo firme, pero a la vez cálido y agradable, algo blandito, haciendo que ella diese un pequeño saltito del susto, y se quedase paralizada, girando cuanto pudo su cabeza para comprobar que se trataba de Jousuke, la cual cosa no ayudó a que su sonrojo bajara, sino todo lo contrario. Jousuke por su parte le miraba en una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

-Estás roja…-dijo entonces. ¿Lo había notado?...Ah…como no lo iba a notar? Ella no se podía ver a sí misma, pero el calor que notaba en sus mejillas era suficiente como para imaginárselo. Y la frente de Tsunami se juntó de repente con la de ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-Estás caliente, pero no es de fiebre…-Oh no. No. Esas palabras sonaron mal. Demasiado mal. ¿Tan diosal era que había averiguado lo que sin querer pensó su mente?...Ella no quería pensarlo! Fue un error! Un estúpido er… … …su rostro estaba tan cerca…podía apreciar perfectamente aquellos ojos negros como perlas, observarla de aquella forma tan felina e intensa…tanto que empezó a notar como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido a una velocidad que ni ella conocía. ¿Qué era esa sensación…?

-Es por culpa del sol, no te preocupes. Es normal que tu temperatura corporal suba-comentó entonces, como si de un científico se tratase, pero a la vez de una forma modesta y tranquila, como si no quisiese que se asustase de ese cambio termal. Touko se le quedó mirando con aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos. Aún podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón palpitar fuerte y rápidamente, y rezaba para que Tsunami no lo notase.

-De verdad? Gracias…como pocas veces voy a la playa, tenía miedo de haber cogido una insolación- mintió entonces Touko. Sí, era una excusa pésima y estúpida, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No supo ni por qué mintió, pero no quería decir verdades sobre algo que la estaba confundiendo tanto. No tenía sentido. Su cabeza se iba pensando en aquello, y perdía entonces la noción de que él estaba tan cerca, algo que Tsunami notó. De nuevo su mirada cambió a una más firme, y sus labios perdieron aquella sonrisa cálida y amable, volviéndose unos labios serios.

-Me molesta.-Soltó entonces el surfista, en una voz algo más alta de lo normal para que la futbolista la escuchara bien. Y obviamente ella reaccionó ante aquello, saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos y mirándole entonces de nuevo, parpadeando un par de veces, ya que no entendió para nada por qué dijo eso.

-Qué?...-fue lo único que formularon los labios de la chica, aún inmersa en aquella confusión, que ahora había crecido aún más.

-Qué me molesta.-Volvió a repetir entonces él sin cambiar su tono de voz ni su mirada, que hicieron que por el cuerpo de la chica subiese un escalofrío que no pudo descifrar, juntándose ligeramente sus piernas por debajo del agua. Y antes de que pudiese preguntar el qué, Tsunami continuó hablando.

- Me molesta que no me hagas caso cuando estoy tan cerca de ti. Que no reacciones. Que te quedes ahí paradita y pensativa, sin darme tu absoluta atención. Quiero que te centres solo en mí.-Dijo entonces en un tono claro el futbolista, mientras que la mente de Touko de nuevo se quedó paralizada, pero esta vez colocando toda su atención en lo que dijo él, e intentando procesarlo y asimilarlo lo más rápido que pudo, pero por alguna razón su mente no lo hizo así, no. Más bien analizó cada palabra con cuidado, como si la saboreara, como si le gustase…

-De…de verdad?-consiguió entonces decir Touko, con una voz completamente tímida y algo insegura, bastante diferente a como solía ser, aquella Touko que jamás nadie había visto, y que Jousuke tendría el placer de conocer en aquellas vacaciones. Y ante sus palabras, Tsunami dibujó de nuevo aquella sonrisa agradable y tranquilizadora, asintiendo.

-De verdad…pocas veces puedo verte para desperdiciarlo-aquellas últimas palabras fueron de lo más dulce que la inexperta chica había escuchado en su vida. Ahora, un nuevo calor se introdujo en su cuerpo, esta vez en su corazón, y como si de una tonta se tratase, no pudo evitar dibujar una vergonzosa sonrisa en sus labios en respuesta.

-Y ahora…-dijo entonces de repente, cargándola en brazos como hizo cuando la metió en el agua.-Tienes hambre, verdad? Porque yo estoy que me muero! Así que…vamos a comer algo?-aquello último lo dijo ya con su usual sonrisa amplia y su tono alegre y cantarín de siempre. Touko aún quería pensar en todo aquello, pero…era cierto que su estómago rugía. Y una pequeña risita divertida salió de sus labios, para entonces asentir alegre con su cabeza.

-Sí, vamos!-concluyó con el mismo tono cantarín de Tsunami, para reírse entonces juntos, y dirigirse al bar de playa que había allí, de aspecto tropical y agradable.

**Aaaaah, os debo una disculpa a todos! Siento mucho que el segundo capítulo haya salido más tarde, pero tenía las tres semanas de exámenes, y tenía que centrarme en ellos, como os imagináis. Aun así, espero que hayáis estado esperando con ilusión y que os haya gustado este capítulo también! Sabéis que me hace muy feliz que comentéis y me deis vuestras opiniones 3 **

**Ah, por cierto! He modificado el final de la introducción, espero que este os guste más que el anterior (Si si, el de la llamada telefónica!)**

**Y ahora, a por los agradecimientos por vuestro apoyo!**

**Kim Natsuyagi: La primera que comentó este fic. Muchas gracias por seguirme! Sí, Tsunami tiene esos cambios tan radicales…pero eso le hace ser aún más sexy y dar más juego ~**

**AliceSmith98: Te agradezco muchísimo tus comentarios, de igual manera que el hecho de que sigas esta historia. La conversación contigo por MP fue muy agradable, y me sacas más de una sonrisa. Gracias, Alice! 3**

**Roronoa Szayel: Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu comentario! De verdad te gusta mi estilo de narración? Eso me enorgullece muchísimo! Por estos comentarios una se anima tanto de seguir y esforzarse para que os guste mi trabajo. Espero que este también te haya complacido! 3**

**Rora Kiri no Yoru: Gracias. Yo también adoro esta pareja! 3 Y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también!**

**IchiBerryz: Pues aquí tienes más…sigue comentando, por favor! ~**


End file.
